Ed (Good Burger)
Entrance Welcome to Good Burger Ed appears at the counter and says his famous catchphrase. The counter then goes down into the ground of the battlefield. Special Attacks Neutral B - Good Burger Ed gets out a Good Burger that was apparently in his pocket. While it's out, he can move at half the speed and can only do single jumps just to make sure the burger doesn't get ruined by getting dropped on the floor. You can press B again to throw the burger (of course it has a 1/3 chance of becoming edible). Press A while the burger's in Ed's hand to put on some of his special sauce. After that, it has a 2/3 chance of becoming a slip trap. Press down+A to eat the burger, healing Ed up. Side B - Roller Skates Ed rides forth on his roller blades as he sings "I'm a dude, he's a dude, she's a dude, and we're all dudes." Of course anyone he bumps into gets knocked over. You can turn the other way, but it requires some momentum and causes Ed to try to hit the brakes. Jumping (yes, you can jump while skating) is a good way to do it quickly and avoid having to fall down a pit. Tethers that get wrapped around Ed will cause the opponent with said tether to be dragged around. Press A to cancel the move. Up B - Flying with Hamburgers Ed suddenly flies up into the air as 6 hamburgers float in a circle around him, helping him fly upward. Any opponent who touches a burger will get knocked over to the side since they'll speed up their revolving. Any teammates that hit a burger will be healed, and then a new burger will appear. Press B to shoot a burger in the direction it faces. It doesn't matter which burger is shot, it just is. This, however, causes Ed's ascension to be slowed down and might get it sloppy. Press A to shoot all burgers and cancel the move. Down B - Dexter Dexter appears in front of Ed holding out ketchup and mustard dispensers. He will say "If I were you, I wouldn't come any closer." He does speak the honest-to-goodness truth because opponents that come closer will get covered in basic condiments. They don't really do damage (unless they get into their eyes) or knockback, but they can cause a temporary decrease in traction (temporary meaning 60 seconds). Water attacks will help wash off the condiments with ease. Final Smash - Grape-Nose Boy Ed takes out a pair of grapes and then puts them in his nostrils. He then says, "Look! I'm Grape-Nose Boy!" and then does a jig as he constantly says "Bloobity, bloobity, bloobity, bloobity," for the next 60 seconds. During so, a storm of peeled grapes will apparently brew. The grapes cause harm to the opponents like the rain in Dr. Wily's final smash and/or the hail in Bill Nye's final smash, but also heal the teammates along with Ed as he amuses us all. At the last bloobity, a burger apparently falls from the sky and will crush a random opponent, either instantly KO-ing them or plowing them into the ground. Stickfigures: all 5 say "Damn!" KOSFX KOSFX1: "Hi!" KOSFX2: "Whoa!" Star KOSFX: "Whoooooooooooa!" Screen KOSFX: "Gah!" Taunts Up: "Want any fries with that?" Sd: "Consider yourself, tomatoed!" Dn: *laughs* Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "Hi! Welcome to Good Burger, home of the Good Burger! Can I take your order?" 2. Dexter: "Hey, about this contract...what do you say we just forget it?" Ed: "Why?" Dexter: "Well--" Ed: "It is because I'm black?" 3. "Okay, see you later!" Failure/Clap: Watching his butt Standard Attacks TBA Logo Good Burger Logo Victory Theme All That theme Snake Codec TBA Character Description TBA Classic Mode TBA Role in SSE TBA Extras TBA Trivia *Some people may notice that Wakka Flocka Flame looks very similar to Ed. Category:Playable Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Dumb Characters Category:Weird Characters Category:Black Category:Nickelodeon Category:Good Burger Category:Fast Food Workers Category:People who offer opponents Food Category:Silly Characters Category:Dreadlocks Category:Nostalgia Critic Reviewed Category:Bloopity Bloopity Bloopity Category:Grape Lover Category:American Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Annoying Characters Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Lawl Toon: Brother Location Category:Internet Meme Category:Guilty Pleasure Category:Stupid Characters Category:Lovable Idiot Category:Dumb but in a good way Category:Annoying but in a good way Category:Loveable Idiot Category:All That